Ensemble
by Miss.Guillemet
Summary: OS Drarry / Quelques larmes, une lettre, mais ils resteront toujours tous ensemble. Les liens qui les unissent et qui ont créé leur famille sont les plus forts.
1. Ensemble

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, qui l'eût cru, avaient deux enfants. Ils les avaient eu ensemble. Deux enfants, deux cœurs comme des cristaux d'amour.

Mais ils étaient en danger. Tous. La guerre n'était pas finie.

Ils étaient pus en danger que quiconque. Évidemment. Ils étaient respectivement un traître, le Survivant et deux immondes bâtards qui n'auraient jamais dû naître.

Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient heureux.

.

Pourtant Harry et Drago craignaient pour la vie de leurs enfants. Ce qui n'est pas peu exagéré quand on considère la horde de mangemorts et le psychopathe fou qui les poursuivaient.

La menace qu'ils représentaient devenant trop oppressante, ils décidèrent à contrecoeur de se séparer de leurs enfants.

Ce ne fût pas une décision facile. Il y eût beaucoup de cris et de larmes, surtout venant d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner. Drago non plus mais il pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses enfants à Poudlard pour leur sécurité. Drago aurait pu faire le tour de la Terre à pied, seul et sans magie si c'était pour sauver Harry et leurs enfants.

Étonnant ? Non. Il ne partageait plus les idées de son père sur la pureté du sang, les façons d'élever un enfant… Drago voulait donner de l'amour à ses enfants même s'il était maladroit.

.

Pour finir, après maintes disputes, Drago conduisit leurs trésors à Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas pu venir, il disait qu'il ne supporterait pas ça. Drago comprit vite pourquoi, c'était tellement douloureux.

Ne pouvant s'en séparer, il fit demi-tour. Mais arrivé près de chez eux, il dût se cacher dans une ruelle.

Sous ses yeux, Harry se faisait enlever. Il se battait contre des mangemorts, hurlait mais il ne pouvait leur tenir tête. Et Drago ne pouvait intervenir. Qu'adviendrait-il des enfants sinon ?

Harry était déjà enchaîné et se prit un Doloris. Il refusait de dire où ils se trouvaient. Jamais ils ne les enverraient en pâture.

C'est lorsqu'il se releva qu'il croisa le regard gris de Drago. Il vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il vit les enfants endormis dans ses bras. Il comprit. Et dans le « Je t'aime » silencieux qu'il lui lança, il fût emmené.

.

De l'eau. Des gouttes d'eau. Des gouttes qui tombaient comme une fine pluie sur le front serein des enfants. Les larmes de Drago creusant un sillon d'argent sur ses joues.

Sa décision fût prise. Mais avant il avait des choses à faire et il pleurait. Il pleurait en rédigeant ces lettres : une pour chaque enfant, une pour Dumbledore et une pour sa mère.

Il transplana au château et borda les enfants de la chambre de Narcissa. Les larmes aux yeux, il laissa les lettres.

Ces lettres dans lesquelles il expliquait tout, ces lettres réclamant de l'amour et soutenant l'espoir. Il était déchiré. Mais il devait le faire. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose se terminerait.

En se retournant il vit sa mère. Narcissa, la grande et majestueuse dame qui avait fui son mari. Narcissa qui l'aimait malgré tout. Elle ne demanda pas d'explications. Elle comprit. C'est une mère et elle voit son fils. Elle voit ce qui le tourmente. Elle lui sourit et lui promet qu'elle s'occupera bien de ses petits-enfants.

.

Il sent la terre sous ses pieds. L'atmosphère est plein de l'odeur du sang, lourd des tortures et des cris. Il a trouvé Harry. Il le libère, si heureux de le retrouver vivant et presque sain et sauf. Mais ce dernier doit encore tuer Voldemort.

Mais ce n'est pas seul qu'il le fera. Drago l'accompagnait. Les anneaux d'or à leurs doigts témoignaient silencieusement de leur affection et de leur lien.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils mettent fin au pseudo-règne de Celui-qui-se-croyait-Lord.

.

C'est ensemble, main dans la main, qu'ils retournent à Poudlard et retrouvent leurs enfants.

C'est ensemble qu'ils brûlent les lettres.

C'est ensemble qu'ils annoncent la fin de la guerre.

C'est maintenant ensemble qu'ils seront à jamais.

.

**Je pense mettre par la suite la lettre qu'a écrit Drago pour ses enfants^^**


	2. Lettre de Drago à ses enfants

**A Lily et Scorpius**

De Drago Malefoy-Potter

Avant toute chose j'aimerai que vous sachiez que je vous aime. Vous êtes mes trésors et, au risque de dériver dans un sentimentalisme dégoulinant, vous faites parties des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées.

Donner la vie est un acte à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. 

Mais aujourd'hui je vous abandonne. Oh je préférerai qu'il en soit autrement, mais je ne laisserai pas Harry, votre second père, mourir sans rien faire. Et je veux être sûr que vous ne manquerez jamais d'amour ni de biens matériels.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi faut-il que j'en sois réduit à cette extrémité ?

Mon cœur se déchire de vous abandonner, mais je ne peux laisser Harry…

Peut-être le savez vous déjà, mais Harry a été enlevé. Je n'ai rien pu faire aussi je pars le libérer. Seul, les autres ont besoin d'un plan minutieux. Quelle nécessité ? Je saurai le retrouver.

C'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue. Je sais qu'il ira tuer Voldemort juste après sa libération. Enfin si j'arrive à le libérer…

Oui car si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Et je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser, car j'ai le choix entre rester et y aller. 

Vous êtes de vrais miracles, les enfants d'une union entre deux anciennes némésis : Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Qui l'eût cru ? Vous êtes des enfants d'amour, comme un cœur.

Harry et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'âge de 11 ans. Il a refusé mon amitié et nous nous sommes détestés. Non, nous ne nous sommes pas haï comme beaucoup le prétendaient. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous voir en peinture sans frôler la crise cardiaque.

Petit à petit, nous avons évolué. Petit à petit, j'ai changé d'opinions. Tout est parti de mes chagrins nocturnes et de ses cauchemars. Nous nous retrouvions dans le parc ou la tour. Petit à petit nos regards se croisant n'étaient plus comme les épées que croisent les chevaliers. Petit à petit nous nous regardions différemment.

Nous commencions à discuter. Je me souviendrai toujours de notre 1ère discussion à cœur ouvert, pour la 1ère fois je me confiais sans retenu. Et de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes embrassés. Enfin Harry m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu.

Évidemment j'ai été renié. Je me suis opposé à toute ma famille. Sauf Narcissa, votre grand-mère.

Aujourd'hui je pars et j'aimerai vous jurer que je reviendrai avec Harry. Mais ce serait mentir.

En tout cas je jure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour revenir avec lui.

Je suis sûr que vous êtes des personnes magnifiques physiquement et mentalement. J'espère tant de choses pour vous… J'espère que vous êtes bien traités, que vous réussissiez vos études. Je souhaite que vous rencontriez la personne rien que pour vous et que votre amour est aussi grand que celui que je porte à Harry (et qu'il a intérêt à me porter).

J'aimerai vous écrire une plus longue lettre mais elle ne serait que redondante et l'heure tourne. Je dois aller le sauver au plus vite.

Toutefois sachez que je vous aime plus que tout, et qu'il en est de même pour Harry.

Je vous laisse vos médaillons de naissance et tout un tas de photos, mes souvenirs. Je pense que vous en aurez besoin.

**Avec tout mon amour**,

_Drago Malefoy-Potter_


End file.
